tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:You're Going To Lose That Girl (Guitar Tabs)
e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| You're going to E Dbm e|0------ 0------ ----0-- ----0--|4------ ----4-- ----4-- ----4--| B|0-------0-----------0-------0--|5-----------5-------5-------5--| G|1-------1-----------1-------1--|6-----------6-------6-------6--| D|2-------2-----------2-------2--|6-----------6-------6-------6--| A|2-------2-----------2-------2--|4-----------4-------4-------4--| E|0-------0-----------0-------0--|-------------------------------| lose that girl, You're going to (Yes, yes you're going to lose that girl) F#m B7 e|2------ 2------ ----2-- ----2--|2------ 2------ 2------ 2---2--| B|2-------2-----------2-------2--|0-------0-------0-------0---0--| G|2-------2-----------2-------2--|2-------2-------2-------2---2--| D|4-------4-----------4-------4--|1-------1-------1-------1---1--| A|4-------4-----------4-------4--|2-------2-------2-------2---2--| E|2-------2-----------2-------2--|-------------------------------| lose that girl (Yes, yes you're going to lose that girl) E Ab e|0------ 0------ ----0-- ----0--|4------ 4---4-- 4---4-- 4------| B|0-------0-----------0-------0--|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| G|1-------1-----------1-------1--|5-------5---5---5---5---5------| D|2-------2-----------2-------2--|6-------6---6---6---6---6------| A|2-------2-----------2-------2--|6-------6---6---6---6---6------| E|0-------0-----------0-------0--|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| If you don't take her out tonight, she's going to F#m B7 e|2------ 2------ ----2-- ----2--|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- ----2--| B|2-------2-----------2-------2--|0-------0---0-------0-------0--| G|2-------2-----------2-------2--|2-------2---2-------2-------2--| D|4-------4-----------4-------4--|1-------1---1-------1-------1--| A|4-------4-----------4-------4--|2-------2---2-------2-------2--| E|2-------2-----------2-------2--|-------------------------------| change her mind. (She's going to change her mind) E Ab e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|4------ 4------ 4---4-- 4---4--| B|0-------0---0-------0-------0--|4-------4-------4---4---4---4--| G|1-------1---1-------1-------1--|5-------5-------5---5---5---5--| D|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|6-------6-------6---6---6---6--| A|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|6-------6-------6---6---6---6--| E|0-------0---0-------0-------0--|4-------4-------4---4---4---4--| And I will take her out tonight and I will F#m B7 e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- ----2--|2------ 2------ ----2-- ----2--| B|2-------2---2-------2-------0--|0-------0-----------0-------0--| G|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2-------2-----------2-------2--| D|4-------4---4-------4-------1--|1-------1-----------1-------1--| A|4-------4---4-------4-------2--|2-------2-----------2-------2--| E|2-------2---2-------2----------|-------------------------------| treat her kind. You're going to (I'm going to treat her kind) E Dbm e|0------ ----0-- ----0-- -------|4------ 4---4-- ----4-- -------| B|0-----------0-------0----------|5-------5---5-------5----------| G|1-----------1-------1----------|6-------6---6-------6----------| D|2-----------2-------2----------|6-------6---6-------6----------| A|2-----------2-------2----------|4-------4---4-------4----------| E|0-----------0-------0----------|-------------------------------| lose that girl, You're going to (Yes, yes you're going to lose that girl) F#m B7 e|2------ ----2-- ----2-- 2------|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2---0--| B|2-----------2-------2---2------|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--| G|2-----------2-------2---2------|2-------2---2-------2---2---0--| D|4-----------4-------4---4------|1-------1---1-------1---1------| A|4-----------4-------4---4------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| E|2-----------2-------2---2------|-------------------------------| lose that girl (Yes, yes you're going to lose that girl) E Ab e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|4------ 4------ 4---4-- 4---4--| B|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|4-------4-------4---4---4---4--| G|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--|5-------5-------5---5---5---5--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|6-------6-------6---6---6---6--| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|6-------6-------6---6---6---6--| E|0-------0---0---0---0---0---2--|4-------4-------4---4---4---4--| If you don't treat her right, my friend, you're going to F#m B7 e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- ----2--|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- ----2--| B|2-------2---2-------2-------0--|0-------0---0-------0-------0--| G|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2-------2---2-------2-------2--| D|4-------4---4-------4-------1--|1-------1---1-------1-------1--| A|4-------4---4-------4-------2--|2-------2---2-------2-------2--| E|2-------2---2-------2----------|-------------------------------| find her gone (You're going to find her gone) E Ab e|0------ 0------ ----0-- -------|4------ 4---4-- 4---4-- 4------| B|0-------0-----------0----------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| G|1-------1-----------1----------|5-------5---5---5---5---5------| D|2-------2-----------2----------|6-------6---6---6---6---6------| A|2-------2-----------2----------|6-------6---6---6---6---6------| E|0-------0-----------0----------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| 'cause I will treat her right and then you'll be the F#m B7 E e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- ----2--|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- ----0--| B|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|0-------0---0-------0-------0--| G|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2-------2---2-------2-------1--| D|4-------4---4-------4-------4--|1-------1---1-------1-------2--| A|4-------4---4-------4-------4--|2-------2---2-------2-------2--| E|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|----------------------------0--| lonely one You're going to (You're not the only one) Dbm e|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|4---4-- 4---4-- 4------ 4------| B|0---0---0---0-------0-------0--|5---5---5---5---5-------5------| G|1---1---1---1-------1-------1--|6---6---6---6---6-------6------| D|2---2---2---2-------2-------2--|6---6---6---6---6-------6------| A|2---2---2---2-------2-------2--|4---4---4---4---4-------4------| E|0---0---0---0-------0-------0--|-------------------------------| lose that girl, You're going to (yes, yes you're going to lose that girl) F#m B7 e|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- 2------|2------ ----2-- ----2-- 2------| B|2---2-------2-------2---2------|0-----------0-------0---0------| G|2---2-------2-------2---2------|2-----------2-------2---2------| D|4---4-------4-------4---4------|1-----------1-------1---1------| A|4---4-------4-------4---4------|2-----------2-------2---2------| E|2---2-------2-------2---2------|-------------------------------| lose that girl You're going to (yes, yes you're going to lose that girl F#m D e|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- ----2--|2------ 2------ ----2-- 2---0--| B|2---2-------2-------2-------2--|3-------3-----------3---3---3--| G|2---2-------2-------2-------2--|2-------2-----------2---2---2--| D|4---4-------4-------4-------4--|0-------0-----------0---0---0--| A|4---4-------4-------4-------4--|-------------------------------| E|2---2-------2-------2-------2--|-------------------------------| lose that girl (yes, yes you're going to lose that girl) G C e|3------ 3------ ----3-- 3---3--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|0-------0-----------0---0---0--|1-------1---1---1---1---1---0--| G|0-------0-----------0---0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|0-------0-----------0---0---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| A|2-------2-----------2---2---2--|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| E|3-------3-----------3---3---3--|-------------------------------| I'll make a point of taking her away from you, (I'll make a point of taking her away from you G e|3------ 3------ ----3-- 3---3--|3------ ----3-- ----3-- ----3--| B|3-------3-----------3---3---3--|3-----------3-------3-------3--| G|0-------0-----------0---0---0--|0-----------0-------0-------0--| D|0-------0-----------0---0---0--|0-----------0-------0-------0--| A|2-------2-----------2---2---2--|2-----------2-------2-------2--| E|3-------3-----------3---3---3--|3-----------3-------3-------3--| Yeah watch what to do C e|3------ 3------ ----3-- 3---3--|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- -------| B|3-------3-----------3---3---3--|1-------1---1---1---1----------| G|0-------0-----------0---0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0----------| D|0-------0-----------0---0---0--|2-------2---2---2---0----------| A|2-------2-----------2---2---2--|3-------3---3---3---3----------| E|3-------3-----------3---3---3--|-------------------------------| The way you treat her What else can I do? The way you treat her What else can I do?) Solo F E e|1------ 1------ ----1-- ----0--| B|1-------1-----------1-------0--| G|2-------2-----------2-------1--| D|3-------3-----------3-------2--| A|3-------3-----------3-------2--| E|1-------1-----------1-------0--| Ab e|0------ 0------ ----0-- ----0--|4------ 4------ ----4-- ----2--| B|0-------0-----------0-------0--|4-------4-----------4-------2--| G|1-------1-----------1-------1--|5-------5-----------5-------2--| D|2-------2-----------2-------2--|6-------6-----------6-------4--| A|2-------2-----------2-------2--|6-------6-----------6-------4--| E|0-------0-----------0-------0--|4-------4-----------4-------2--| e|------- 12----- ----12- -------|12----- ----12- ------- -------| B|12B13-------12B13-------12B13--|----12B13-------12B13----------| G|-------------------------------|--------------------------11B12R D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| F#m B7 E e|2------ 2------ ----2-- ----2--|2------ 2------ ----2-- ----0--| B|2-------2-----------2-------2--|0-------0-----------0-------0--| G|2-------2-----------2-------2--|2-------2-----------2-------1--| D|4-------4-----------4-------4--|1-------1-----------1-------2--| A|4-------4-----------4-------4--|2-------2-----------2-------2--| E|2-------2-----------2-------2--|----------------------------0--| (You're going to lose that girl) e|------- ----12- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----------------------------16R|14--12------12-----------------| G|11--9--------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Ab F#m e|0------ 0------ ----0-- ----4--|------- 4------ ----4-- ----2--| B|0-------0-----------0-------4--|--------4-----------4-------2--| G|1-------1-----------1-------5--|--------5-----------5-------2--| D|2-------2-----------2-------6--|--------6-----------6-------4--| A|2-------2-----------2-------6--|--------6-----------6-------4--| E|0-------0-----------0-------4--|--------4-----------4-------2--| e|------- 12----- ----12- -------|12----- ----12- ------- -------| B|12B13-------12B13-------12B13--|----12B13-------12B13---12B13--| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| B7 e|------- 2------ ----2-- ----2--|------- 2------ ----2-- ----2--| B|--------2-----------2-------0--|--------0-----------0-------0--| G|--------2-----------2-------2--|--------2-----------2-------2--| D|--------4-----------4-------1--|--------1-----------1-------1--| A|--------4-----------4-------2--|--------2-----------2-------2--| E|--------2-----------2----------|-------------------------------| You're going to (You're going to lose that girl) e|------- ----12- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------------------------14B16R14--12------12--------------\--| G11B12R11-9----------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E Dbm e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|4------ 4---4-- 4---4-- -------| B|0-------0---0-------0---0------|5-------5---5---5---5----------| G|1-------1---1-------1---1------|6-------6---6---6---6----------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|6-------6---6---6---6----------| A|2-------2---2-------2---2------|4-------4---4---4---4----------| E|0-------0---0-------0---0------|-------------------------------| lose that girl, You're going to (yes, yes you're going to lose that girl e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|9------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| F#m B7 e|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- 2------|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------| B|2---2-------2-------2---2------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| G|2---2-------2-------2---2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|4---4-------4-------4---4------|1-------1---1-------1---1------| A|4---4-------4-------4---4------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| E|2---2-------2-------2---2------|-------------------------------| lose that girl You're going to yes, yes you're going to lose that girl F#m D e|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- ----2--|------- 2------ 2---2-- 2---0--| B|2---2-------2-------2-------3--|--------3-------3---3---3---3--| G|2---2-------2-------2-------2--|--------2-------2---2---2---2--| D|4---4-------4-------4-------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| A|4---4-------4-------4----------|-------------------------------| E|2---2-------2-------2----------|-------------------------------| lose yes, yes you're going to lose that girl) G C e|3------ 3---3-- ----3-- 3------|3------ 3---3-- ----3-- -------| B|0-------0---0-------0---0------|1-------1---1-------1----------| G|0-------0---0-------0---0------|0-------0---0-------0----------| D|0-------0---0-------0---0------|2-------2---2-------2----------| A|2-------2---2-------2---2------|3-------3---3-------3----------| E|3-------3---3-------3---3------|-------------------------------| I'll make a point of taking her away from you, (I'll make a point of taking her away from you G e|3------ 3------ ----3-- -------|------- ----3-- ----3-- ----3--| B|3-------3-----------3----------|------------3-------3-------3--| G|0-------0-----------0----------|------------0-------0-------0--| D|0-------0-----------0----------|------------0-------0-------0--| A|2-------2-----------2----------|------------2-------2-------2--| E|3-------3-----------3----------|------------3-------3-------3--| Yeah watch what to do C e|3------ 3------ ----3-- 3---3--|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- -------| B|3-------3-----------3---3---3--|1-------1---1---1---1----------| G|0-------0-----------0---0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0----------| D|0-------0-----------0---0---0--|2-------2---2---2---0----------| A|2-------2-----------2---2---2--|3-------3---3---3---3----------| E|3-------3-----------3---3---3--|-------------------------------| The way you treat her What else can I do? The way you treat her What else can I do?) F E e|1------ 1---1-- 1---1-- ----0--| B|1-------1---1---1---1-------0--| G|2-------2---2---2---2-------1--| D|3-------3---3---3---3-------2--| A|3-------3---3---3---3-------2--| E|1-------1---1---1---1-------0--| Ab e|0------ 0------ ----0-- -------|4------ 4---4-- ----4-- 4------| B|0-------0-----------0----------|4-------4---4-------4---4------| G|1-------1-----------1----------|5-------5---5-------5---5------| D|2-------2-----------2----------|6-------6---6-------6---6------| A|2-------2-----------2----------|6-------6---6-------6---6------| E|0-------0-----------0----------|4-------4---4-------4---4------| If you don't take her out tonight, she's going to F#m B7 E e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- ----0--| B|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|0-------0---0-------0-------0--| G|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2-------1--| D|4-------4---4-------4---4---4--|1-------1---1-------1-------2--| A|4-------4---4-------4---4---4--|2-------2---2-------2-------2--| E|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|-------------------------------| change her mind. (She's going to change her mind) Ab e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|4------ 4---4-- ----4-- 4------| B|0-------0---0-------0---0------|4-------4---4-------4---4------| G|1-------1---1-------1---1------|5-------5---5-------5---5------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|6-------6---6-------6---6------| A|2-------2---2-------2---2------|6-------6---6-------6---6------| E|0-------0---0-------0---0------|4-------4---4-------4---4------| And I will take her out tonight and I will F#m B7 e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2---0--|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2---2--| B|2-------2---2-------2---2---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--| G|2-------2---2-------2---2---0--|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--| D|4-------4---4-------4---4------|1-------1---1-------1---1---1--| A|4-------4---4-------4---4------|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--| E|2-------2---2-------2---2------|-------------------------------| treat her kind. You're going to (I'm going to treat her kind) E Dbm e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|4------ 4---4-- ----4-- 4------| B|0-------0---0-------0---0------|5-------5---5-------5---5------| G|1-------1---1-------1---1------|6-------6---6-------6---6------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|6-------6---6-------6---6------| A|2-------2---2-------2---2------|4-------4---4-------4---4------| E|0-------0---0-------0---0------|-------------------------------| lose that girl, You're going to (yes, yes you're going to lose that girl) F#m B7 e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------| B|2-------2---2-------2---2------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| G|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|4-------4---4-------4---4------|1-------1---1-------1---1------| A|4-------4---4-------4---4------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| E|2-------2---2-------2---2------|-------------------------------| lose that girl (yes, yes you're going to lose that girl) F#m D A e|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- 2------|2------ 2-------0------ 0------| B|2---2-------2-------2---2------|3-------3-------2-------2------| G|2---2-------2-------2---2------|2-------2-------2-------2------| D|4---4-------4-------4---4------|0-------0-------2-------2------| A|4---4-------4-------4---4------|----------------0-------0------| E|2---2-------2-------2---2------|-------------------------------| lose that (Yes, yes you're going to lose that (. E e|0------ ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|0------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|1------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|2------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|2------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|0------------------------------|-------------------------------| girl girl) Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs